


Virus

by Mich810



Category: Anonymous - Fandom, Me - Fandom, comments - Fandom, mine - Fandom, virus - Fandom, watching - Fandom, you - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mich810/pseuds/Mich810
Summary: Was I told thatI was? In a dust.





	Virus

Virus in you.  
Virus in me.  
Virus become a disease.  
Virus for life  
to achieve the exist.  
For the reason  
in never or the just  
in sick of should  
keep watching.  
Because of the virus.  
In belive or treat  
tense smiles  
to fill the mask  
of given opportunity  
for the why.  
Check.  
Is that virus?  
I want to be sucked into a virus.  
In order for a virus.  
Virus to feed,  
eat and own,  
to make you go insane.  
Toxic or tense,  
making you to move.  
Love and hate  
or separate  
the feeling of  
the blame.  
In search for mine.  
Until we become one.


End file.
